


And what would your message be?

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: Fic Gifts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, didn't finish it earlier, family themes, for the pjosecretsanta event, still its here, there's fluff, too late to post for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: Between different people telling different stories and of messages to come across, maybe that evening came out a bit more special than usual.





	

  
_"Good evening, America and happy Christmas eve! This is Rachel-_

_-and I'm Katie! And you are listening to Olympus FM! the music FM that speaks to the mind and listens to the soul!"_

_"Merry Christmas, Katie and to our listeners a greeting of warms cheers and happiness to whatever you're celebrating today. Or, if it's just your normal day, a good evening"_

_"It's a bit colder than usual today here and I hope you have your loved ones are close enough for cuddles cause who better to spend Christmas with than the people you love?"_

_"Unfortunately for us! We're stuck here at the radio station cause everyone else had beat us to it"_

_"Well they did promise us gifts in exchange for our sacrifices, so, we're holding that to them"_

_"But for now, Katie and I have decided to do something a bit more special. Something that would make each of us feel the true spirit of Christmas more-_

_-so we, for tonight, aside from playing all those beautiful Christmas carols, urges you, our listeners to call our hotline number_

_-for an opportunity to leave a special Christmas message to your friends and loved ones!"_

There was the sound of the two DJ's high-fiving each other.

_"That's right, for tonight, let's stay away from the more direct approach of messenger or skype or even of facebook and do a thing that is a bit more different than how we usually do things"_ Rachel spoke in an encouraging tone _"Let your loved ones and the whole of America hear you tonight! Give us a call and leave a message for your loved ones"_

* * *

 

"We'll be answering our first call after this classic Christmas song"

The two DJ's fell silent as Johnny Mathis' classic, 'It's the most wonderful time of the year' started hitting the airwaves.

* * *

 

"Uhm, Hi?"

_"Look here, our first caller! Merry Christmas to you, sir. May we please know your name?"_

"It's Leo"

_"Good evening, Leo. Who would you like to send a Christmas message to?"_

"My mom but is it okay if I still do? I mean, considering the circumstances?"

_"And what would the circumstances be?"_

"My mom isn't exactly with me physically anymore" Leo sighed deeply, his voice shifting down and sounding broken "But, I just really miss her and would still want to give her my greetings. Would that be okay?"

_"Of course! It's more than fine!"_ Katie spoke in a happy tone, attempting to cheer their caller up _"Rachel and I are both sure, your Mom is listening to you right now. So Leo, what would your message be?"_

"Hi, Mom! I miss you. I'm doing fine now, grew up a little if I may say so myself and don't worry about me anymore. I'm taking good care of myself, I promise. Remember our dream of owning an Auto Repair shop? I'm still going to be pursuing that so send me some luck. Merry Christmas, mom. I love you!"

_"That's is so sweet of you, Leo"_ Rachel stated in a gentle tone _"We're sure that even if it's not physically, your mom is still with you and she's proud"_

"Yeah, thanks for doing this by the way. Merry Christmas to you both"

_"And so to you"_

* * *

 

Will Solace had been staring blankly at his phone, debating on whether he should make the call or not. Being an anonymous caller is an option but should he really do it? When hundreds, probably thousands of people might actually be tuned in and listening? What if one of them recognizes his voice and ends up telling people?

Is he okay with people finding out a secret of his?

"You should make the call. This isn't Valentines, Will and you don't have to confess" Kayla reminded as she draped a new sheet on the table "Just a greeting would suffice"

"And it's not like Nico would actually be listening if ever, isn't he like not really into the whole celebration?” Austin spoke as he brought those special Christmas plates out of the cupboard "Who knows, he might not even be listening on the radio now"

"I don't know, It's not that easy"

"It's Christmas, Will. Have a little faith in your heart!" Kayla began tapping on the table with a wooden spoon and a metal spatula and before long was creating a rhythm and humming, Austin took out a pair of metal chopsticks and a metal pot and began drumming in tune to Kayla's own tunes.

"Have a little fai-

-No! stop! Just stop! we are not having some impromptu cliche musical about bravery and me confessing or whatnot! We are not some teenage high school musical or whatever!"

"Fine, Sir joy killer"

"...but, you're going to make the call, right?"

"What? No!" Austin began tapping on his pan again and Kayla opened here mouth to sing,

"Fine! I'll make that goddamn call!" Kayla happily handed him his phone. Will glared halfheartedly at his siblings.

_"Good evening and happy Holidays"_

"Hi, Merry Christmas"

_"What's your name, Mister? And who would you like to leave a message to?"_

"Will and I'd like to leave a message to someone really special"

_"Oh! a special someone! that's nice"_ Katie clapped her hands excitedly _"Are you willing to share us their name?"_

"Uhm, actually-

-His name is Nico and he's Will's lab partner! and Will's got a crush on him" Austin shouted from the background before the suspicious sound of something falling over, hard, was heard followed by a painful grunting.

“Geesh, Will you don’t have to hit that hard”

"Goddamn you Austin! Kayla, you can have his gift"

"Yes! Score!" Kayla pumped both fists up.

"What, no fair!"

"Serves you right!"

"Oh, come on man!"

"Will? You're still on air" Kayla reminded which caused Will to apologize profusely.

_"It's okay"_ Rachel assured, _"Would you still like to leave a message?"_

"I guess so, I've already started so might as well finish" If someone in their school or worst Nico is actually listening now, then whatever. At least that's one baggage out of his chest. He'll just deal with the reactions later

Katie took over _"And what would your message be?"_

"Hi, Nico. I'm not sure if your listening but if you are, then I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Yeah, I really like you more than how much one should like his laboratory partner and uh, sorry if this came out as a shock. I didn't plan for you to find out this way. I know things are going to be awkward for us from now on but since I seem to have gained some courage for this, I would really like to ask you something I've always wanted to. Nico, would you like to go out with me?"

_"That's a really brave thing for you to do, Will! We'll be hoping he'd say yes"_

_"Know that whatever is to happen, you have our support"_

"Thank you and thanks for listening. Merry Christmas"

* * *

 

"You should do it" Percy spoke as he drove around a curve, eyes still focused on the road.

"Do what?" Annabeth acted confused

"Make the call. It's not exactly reconnecting but it's definitely a start. I think you need it" Percy had let go of one hand on the steering wheel to squeeze her girlfriend's, sending her some unspoken encouragement.

"Both hands on the wheel, Percy" Annabeth chastised "And it's not that easy, it's been years since I've last talked to him"

"You're not exactly going to talk to him" Their car stopped as the traffic light turned red giving Percy time to look at his girlfriend directly in the eye "You'll just leave a message for him. Anything cooped up you'd like to let go of, get some weight off of your shoulders. Maybe by then, you’ll realize you’ve forgiven your father. It's Christmas, Annabeth"

"... I hate it when you're starting to make sense"

"You love me for it, though" Percy grinned sheepishly as he parked, having reached his mom's apartment having promised to spend Christmas eve with his mom, stepdad and sister with Annabeth before they'll head out to celebrate on their own.

"Unfortunately" Annabeth stated in mock annoyance causing for Percy to clutch his chest in feigned hurt. She playfully punched him in the chest before getting out of the car. Percy simply laughed and followed his girlfriend who had opened one of the backseat doors and taking out presents and a cake from Sally's favorite pastry shop.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, if I did call, what would I tell? Should I just say hi to him on air? But where would I go from that?" Annabeth admitted worriedly as they walked up the stairs. "What if all the memories came flashing back and I realize I wasn't quite ready for it yet despite it being years ago now? What if I realize that I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet?"

"We have time, we can ask my mom about it, Okay?" Percy spoke in a reassuring tone "She's a parent too and maybe, she'll have some good advice?"

"That would be nice"

* * *

 

_"Good evening, Miss?"_

"Reyna"

_"Good Christmas eve, Reyna! Who would you like to send a message to?"_

"My sister"

_"And what would your message be?"_

"Hello Hylla, I'm sorry I haven't gone home for almost two years but don't worry about me, I can take care of myself and I am doing it so. I promise you, I won't let anyone push me around. I'll fight them, I swear cause you thought me to never let anyone step all over me. Merry Christmas, I'll give you a call when I can. I've sent you my present and it should be arriving within the next few days. If it doesn't, tell me so I can sue the delivery service. Take care and I love you"

_"Now, that's some kind of a sibling bond. Thank you for calling, Reyna. Merry Christmas to you and your sister"_

"Yeah. Thank you for doing this. Merry Christmas"

* * *

 

_" And that was Jingle bell rock, everyone!"_ Katie announced _"and guess what just arrived? Coffee and Christmas treats for me and Rachel!"_

_"Our coworkers do love us"_ Rachel clapped thrice _"Thank you for the meal!"_

_"And we, just in time, have another caller"_

_"Hi, happy holidays. Who would this be?"_

"Piper”

_“Merry Christmas Piper! Who would you like to send a message to?”_

“My half sister, Drew”

_“And what would your message be?”_

“Hey, Drew, Merry Christmas. I knew, I’ve messed up after meddling with your current relationship but I stand by my judgment, that guy is a douche. Dump him. We may not see eye to eye most of the time but you know that I do care and I just want you to be happy. I’ve talked to Mitchell and Lacy, we’ll marathon your favorite movies together, just give us a go signal”

_“You’re a good sister, Piper”_

“I hope my siblings feel that way”

_“I’m sure they do, Merry Christmas, Piper”_

“Thank you. I hope you guys have a great time”

_“And so with you, Thank you for calling”_

* * *

 

_"Good evening, May we please know whose calling?"_

"Thalia"

_"Hello, Thalia. Would you like to leave someone a message?"_

"Yes, for my Dad. Please."

_"And what would your message be?"_

"Ahem. Okay, here goes, Dear, fucking Zeus! stop banking your sperm cells and creating all these kids especially when you don't even know half of them exists and have no idea what their names are. You irresponsible excuse for a shitbag! I can't believe you! Grow up and mature, why don't you try it? Jason's already a bigger and more responsible man than you'll ever be. A reminder that you now have seven underage kids that you need to feed and send support to. Better get to it"

"Thalia! You could have just confronted dad privately about this" Jason scolded with a frown.

"Too bad for him, I'm in a roasting mood today. Also, he needs to fucking learn a lesson, Jason!"

"Still, it's Christmas. You couldn't have chosen a later date?"

"No."

"Thalia" It came out with a warning

"Fine. Hey Dad, I hope you've heard what I've said earlier, but if you didn't, I can always do a repeat performance" Thalia stated all too casually before Jason gave her another warning look "But fine, since it's Christmas, though I still won't see it as an excuse for you to delay your support, Merry Christmas. Here, Jason take the damn phone"

"Hello?" Jason spoke, sounding a bit unsure.

_"Hi, since your sister passed the phone to you would you like to send a message to someone?"_ Katie asked ever politely.

"My friends, guys merry Christmas! I hope you guys have a really ni- The spaghetti noodles! Shit! Guys, I hope you guys have a nice celebration! Also, um to Dad, Thalia's right you know. Be more mature and responsible for your actions. I think the noodles are still savable. Bye-

The line went dead.

_"Phew. Okay, that was quite the eventful call"_ Rachel commented, _"Also, paging that one man named Zeus, go and be more responsible will you?"_

_"Okay guys, we'll be back after a short break and a few Christmas songs"_

* * *

 

_"Happy Holidays, Frank! Thank you for calling! Now who would you want to leave a message to?"_

"My girlfriend, Hazel"

_"Aww. That's so sweet of you!"_ Rachel cooed, smiling even though Katie's the only one to see her right now _"And what would your message be?"_

"Hi, Hazel! I know you understand why I won't be able to spend this Christmas with you but I'm still sorry we're missing the opportunity especially since this is supposed to be our first celebration as a couple. I really wanted to stay with you but I can't cause I have a flight to take. Thank you for being the most understanding girlfriend ever. I love you and I'll see you in time for our New Year celebration. Take care of yourself"

_"You're officially now on my good boyfriend's list. That's just adorable of you"_ Katie spoke with a small victory clap _"I'm sure you and your girlfriend looks really cute together"_

"Thanks"

_"Happy Holidays, Frank"_

"Happy Holidays"

* * *

 

_"And here's our next caller"_

_"Hello, may we please know your name?"_

"It's Annabeth"

_"Happy Christmas eve, Annabeth. Who would you like to leave a message to?"_

"...My Dad"

_"And what would your message be?"_

"Hi, Dad. It's Annabeth, I know it's been years since we've had a proper conversation without us fighting. I'm sorry I've cut all ties and communications with you after that uneventful day and I am not a hundred percent sure if I can have you wholeheartedly in my life again but I am willing to start somewhere? Maybe us meeting again will set some kind of reconciliation between the two of us. I’ll try contacting you again, soon”

_“Thank you for calling, Annabeth. We hope for you and your father’s  reconciliation”_

“Yeah, hopefully. Merry Christmas”

* * *

 

_"Merry Christmas eve, Thank you for calling. Who would this be?"_

"Uhm, hi? It's uh, Nico"

_"Hey, didn't a certain someone from a few calls earlier just greeted a Nico on air? Is this a coincidence? I think not!'_

_"Calm down, Rachel"_ Katie laughed before clearing her throat _"Good evening, Nico and happy holidays. Would you by any chance be that same Nico our other caller Will had been talking about?"_

There were a few seconds of silence, _"Hello, Nico are you still with us?"_

"Yes, Sorry" The sound of something shuffling "Uhm, yeah, that's me"

_"!"_

_"Looks like Rachel here would be going to her fangirl mode"_ Katie acknowledge with an amused tone _"So I guess, I'll be asking you the question. Who would you like to leave a message to?"_

"...To Will"

_"Oh, my god! You like him too! I knew it! Oh, this is the absolute best!"_

_"Calm down, dear. Chiron's already giving us warning looks behind the glass walls"_

_"I just can't stop it, Katie. Besides, I can see that huge grin you're trying to hide"_ Rachel huffed before clearing her throat out _"Sorry about that, Nico. Let's carry on, shall we? What would your message be?_

"Hey, Will. Merry Christmas too, I guess and thanks for the greeting and Uhm, I think I really like you too-

_-oh my god!"_

_"Rachel, stop interrupting please"_

_"Sorry!"_ There was shufflin _g "Please continue"_

"...and if ever you're still interested, I'd really like to take on your word and get out with you sometime? Yeah, uh, call me I guess?"

_"Anything else you would like to add, Nico?"_

"Uhm, I think that would be it. Merry Christmas?"

_"Merry Christmas, Nico. Thank you for calling!"_

_"Go get your man!"_ Katie cheered with a few hand claps.

"While waiting for our next caller, here's another Christmas song to brighten up our spirits even more!"

* * *

 

Will Solace stared dumbly at the portable radio in their Kitchen. Kayla rolled her eyes and gave him a small whack on the head.

"What are you procrastinating for? You heard the man, he's as interested in you as you do him! Make that call!"

"Seriously, Will if you don't dial him now, I'll mimic your voice and pretend to be you and I'll do the asking"

"Fine. Fine, I'll go do it. After I take the nervousness out if my system that is"

"No, William you're doing it now or so help me, I won't be stopping Austin" Kayla warned, crossing her arms.

"I hate you" Will, very much tried his best to glare at his siblings. It only made the two snicker at him deviously.

“Oh, trust me, You’ll be thanking us later, Will”

He hated the fact that they were right.

* * *

 

Hazel stared at her phone almost impatiently. It was Christmas morning and if her calculation is right, Frank would be by now with his family in Canada.

The call was answered after the fifth attempt.

"Hazel, Merry Christmas" Hazel can't see him but she can feel him smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas, Frank!"

>  


End file.
